In the prior art, it has been difficult for a hydrogenized amorphous silicon Thin Film Transistor (TFT) to meet the demands of liquid crystal TVs with an ever-increasing size and drive circuits with higher performance. Transparent amorphous oxide semiconductor TFT gains researchers' favor due to its advantages, and it develops rapidly in recent years. It has a high mobility, a good uniformity, a good transparency and a simple manufacturing process, so it may better meet the demands of large-size liquid crystal displays and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays. Moreover, the production line for manufacturing a transparent amorphous oxide semiconductor TFT has a good adaptability with that of the existing Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and it is easy for product transformation, thus high-performance transparent amorphous oxide semiconductor TFT gains many attentions, and it becomes a research hotspot in the current.
However, the manufacturing process of the existing transparent amorphous oxide semiconductor TFT is complex, and the manufacturing of a bottom gate-type array substrate can only be accomplished with at least five patterning processes. Moreover, the performance stability of TFT can only be guaranteed with a multi-layer protection of an Etch stopping layer (ESL) and a passivation layer (PVX), thereby the manufacturing cost is very high.